1. Technical Field
This application relates to wheel balancing systems.
2. Description of Related Art
Wheel balancing systems are commonly used when balancing wheel assemblies. Some measure an imbalance in the wheel assembly and provide information about the amount and placement location of one or more weights that should correct for the imbalance.
The operator may install the specified weights at the specified locations. The wheel balancing system may then again be used to verify that the wheel assembly has been balanced.
Sometimes, the operator will make a mistake and place one or more weights in the wrong location and/or use an incorrect amount for a weight. When this happens, the wheel balancing system may indicate that the wheel assembly is still out of balance.
The operator may ask the wheel balancing system to specify the amount and placement location of one or more additional weights that may be needed to bring the wheel assembly into balance. These additional weights may then be installed, following which a further check may be made. If the wheel assembly is still out of balance due to a second error in weight placement or selection, the wheel balancing system may suggest that a new supplemental set of weights be installed. This process of “chasing weights” may continue until the wheel assembly is balanced or the operator abandons the balancing effort.
“Chasing weights” can result in an excessive number of weights being installed. This may increase the chance of an installed weight dislodging during use and thus the wheel assembly becoming unbalanced. “Chasing weights” can also consume substantial time. The operator may also quit before the process is complete, resulting in an unbalanced wheel.
When a check indicates that a wheel assembly is still out of balance, the operator may instead remove the weights that were installed and restart the balancing process from the beginning. This may also consume substantial time. If the operator continues to make selection or installation errors, it may also lead to the operator abandoning the balancing effort before the wheel assembly is balanced.
An operator's inability to quickly balance a wheel assembly may also lead the operator to erroneously conclude that the problem is a defect in the wheel balancing system, not errors in the operator's efforts. This can cause unjustified distrust of the wheel balancing system and/or needless but costly attempts at repairing it.